


The Farmer and the Bookworm

by Zygarde22



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Family Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Pregnancy, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: The life of Penny and Emile as they try to run a farm, raise kids and deal with their friends and other strange things.





	The Farmer and the Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Stardew Valley has taken over my free time...again. I blame this all on my friend Laura.

            Emile didn’t have a bad relationship with his mother-in-law, nor did he have a really bad one, they simply knew each other, he had meet Pam a few times before he actually began dating Penny, mostly when he first went to the saloon to meet some of the members of the community. He saw her more and more when he started dating Penny. They had a somewhat amicable relationship, plus she worked on the bus he passed every time he went into town. So eventually he started to talk to her daily and the two became slightly friendlier to one another.

            So, it was no surprise one morning when Emile woke up to go tend to the crops in his field that he got a package from his mother-in-law. He opened it and read the letter which talked about sending something to help him and looked at the package, it was an energy drink. He put it away and thought nothing of it until Penny came home later that day and he brought it up.

            “So, your mom sent me an energy drink.” He said as he was washing the dishes from that night’s dinner, “She sent me a letter too.” Emile said as he put away a dish to dry, Penny raised a quizzical eyebrow and picked up the letter her mother sent to her husband and as she read it her eyes grew wider and her blush grew further.

            “Um…Emile did you perchance tell my mom about us trying for a child?”  Penny asked a bit embarrassed when she read the letter, Emile thought for a moment and then nodded.

            “Right…Well, I think my mother has a ‘special idea’ of what she means when she says help.” She said as she put the letter down her face still as red as her hair. It took Emile a few seconds to get what she was talking about and when he did he was lucky that his skin tone didn’t show it as well as hers did.

            “Um…I’ll uh…” Emile was to flustered to say much of anything and finished washing dishes as quickly as he could and went promptly to bed.  Much to his wife’s amusement. Penny would have to have a word with her mother about this when she talks to her next. Coincidentally Penny would also announcer her pregnancy a few days after this incident. The two being non-related, probably.


End file.
